Lost Memories
by Lunerpet
Summary: Sequel to Deep Memories
1. Chapter 1

The whole warehouse district was a crater; nothing moved for days, until a hand burst out of some debris, the hand pushed some debris out of the way and a cat girl stood up her cloth were torn and dirty, she stepped out of the hole she was in.

She saw thousands of body's in the crater, all with her face, she didn't know why they had her face but it creped her out, then she saw one body that wasn't her, but a white dog, she looked at him for a few minutes but couldn't put her finger on who he was.

She didn't know why but she dug him out of the debris and dragged the body with her all the way out of the crater, it took some effort but she got to the edge of the crater unfortunately the body got stuck by some more debris.

"Oh come on" she pulled as hard as she could, the debris gave way throwing the body at her, and they rolled and tumbled all the way down the outer ring of the crater, the body landed hard on the ground and she landed on it.

"ouch, good thing that body landed first" she said as she got up, she grabbed the body and headed down the street, she didn't see Petropolis the way she normally did, it felt like world stood still and she was all alone.

She watched as people in the streets were motionless, she turned to the body "wait ah minute, Dudley is that you?" of course the body couldn't respond "why would I forget that face of course it's you" she continued down the street "come on Dudley I want to Introduce you to my mother, she really nice I think you will like her."

She dragged the body of her partner all the way to her mother's house; she had some trouble getting him up the stairs, but after she did she knocked on the door, not getting a response she opened the door, she looked down to see a blood trail leading to the closet, she walked over to it and opened the closet door, and the body of her mother fell out.

She stared at the body for a couple minutes, soon she snapped back to reality she dragged her mother over to the couch and set her down gently then she went and grabbed her partner and dragged him over to the couch and set him down on the other side.

She looked around with a smile "see Dudley it's pretty nice here huh" she sat down on the couch in-between them to take a rest, but then she noticed they weren't very talkative, her stomach growled and she looked at both of them "so who's hungry?"

Kitty got up and went into the kitchen "ok that could have gone better" she grabbed some things from the fridge, it took her a few minutes but she finished cooking and went back to the living room with a large trey of food.

She stopped and dropped the trey; her mother's body had fallen on her partner putting the wrong idea in her head "so that's it huh, well I don't think so" she went over and pushed her mom off of him, she took his hand and walked to the stairs, she then dragged him up the stairs, about halfway she stopped and looked at her mother "we'll be upstairs you jerk temping my partner like that, have you no shame!"

Kitty got her partner upstairs and in her old room, she put him on her old bed and put him in a sitting pose, then she sighed "what was that about Dudley, what were you and mom trying to do" the body didn't move "was it just an accident, a misunderstanding perhaps" when he didn't say anything she got worried "please tell me that it wasn't on purpose."

She sighed "okay fine I admit it, I like you ok, no that's not the word" she took his hand, and before she could say anything the body slowly fell on her "hey" she gently pushed him off and sat up "ok ok I get it your sorry."

A few minutes later Dudley's body fell down the stairs and Kitty ran down after him "Dudley are you okay?" she then dragged him to the door and looked back at her mother "good bye" she said in a whisper.

Kitty woke up at her desk; she let out a yawn just as a white dog walked up to her "hey Kitty are you ready?" she groggy looked up at him "for what?" he just stared at her questioningly "you know, the Chief's funeral" she quickly stood up "that's today."

Dudley nodded "yeah and if we don't hurry we're going to be late" they rushed out and jumped in the T.U.F.F mobile, about fifteen minutes later they arrived, and Keswick was waiting for them "you guys are very close to being l-late lets go" they got out of the car as he spoke and walked in the building with Keswick following.

They got to the funeral and quickly found seats, some people were talking about the Chief, well they were talking Kitty remembered how she found the Chief or what was left of him anyway, she was cleaning the place up it looked like a warzone at the time as she was picking up papers she saw a blood stain on the wall.

Before her mind wondered to far, Dudley bumped her shoulder "Kitty you're up" she quickly stood up and walked up to the stand "does this thing work?" she tested the mike "okay um well the Chief was a great guy sure he could get on your nerves easily, but he always made the right calls, truth be told I always kind of like a father figure, since I never had a father, oh sorry I'm getting off topic anyway I don't think there will ever be a Chief quite like him."

A few more minutes passed by as she did her speech, when she was done she walked back to her seat and a priest walked up to the mike, the funeral ended shortly after, and they were about to leave General Warhog approached them "you two must be T.U.F.F's best agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell."

Dudley nodded but Kitty just looked confused, general Warhog looked over at Dudley "would you mind if I spoke to miss Katswell in private?" Dudley looked over at Kitty "okay I'll wait by the car" Kitty nodded, when he left general Warhog spoke again "listen up Katswell me and a few other higher ups have been talking and we have a new job for you."

Five minutes went by and Dudley and Keswick were getting bored, but then Kitty came out an indifferent smile "so what happened?" Dudley asked stopped "I was just made the new Chief of T.U.F.F HQ" both Dudley and Keswick looked at each other and then back her "what!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait you're the new chief Kitty?" Dudley asked confused, she shrugged "Hey I'm just as confused as you guys okay." Kitty got in the driver seat of the car, Dudley and Keswick got in the car as well. "So….. what now?" Keswick said, Kitty started the car and drove towards T.U.F.F HQ. "Honestly Keswick I don't know."

They got back after a short drive. There were already people moving the Chief's old stuff. They all got out of the car and watched. Dudley just sighed. Kitty looked over at him "What's wrong...um I'm sorry your name is?"

Dudley felt hurt she didn't even recognize him anymore. "Oh I'm just sad to see the Chief gone that's all. Oh and my name is Dudley." She nodded in agreement at the first part "Oh right that's the name." Keswick turned to Kitty and spoke "Kitty could you come be my lab later I would like to check on your amnesia problem."

She looked at him confused "That again? Look Keswick, I don't have amnesia." Keswick sighed "Then why don't you remember your Partner in crime fighting?" Kitty got upset but she held it back "I don't have a partner Keswick, Jack was the last one and he turned evil."

Keswick turned and walked back to his lab "Just come and see me if you change your mind." Kitty groaned "Can you believe that guy? Thinks I have amnesia, ha! Yeah right. I guess every agency needs a mad scientist though, right?" Kitty laughed at her joke but Dudley didn't feel too much like laughing. Kitty then left to watch the movers take the last of the former chief's things.

Dudley went back to his desk and sat down. He noticed a picture and picked it up. It was one of his favorites. The picture was of him and Kitty both with a foot on Snaptrap; he smiled losing himself in memories. "Memories huh?" Dudley jumped out of his seat and spun around to see Kitty staring at the picture.

"Jeez Kitty don't do that!" Kitty tilted her head in confusion "Don't do what?" he noticed she had the look of a lost child "what am I doing over here? Did you want something agent?" Dudley shook his head "are you sure? Then why am I, oh never mind" she then left leaving the poor dog as confused as ever.

Kitty went to her new office, and already there was paperwork stacked on her desk, she sat down and got to work, the paper work was more like guidelines than anything else so she finished rather quickly, when a monitor popped up from the center of her desk.

The Chameleon's face appeared on the other line "so Kitty Katswell you're the new Chief huh?" Kitty stood up "how did you get this line Chameleon?" Chameleon laughed "easy I'm so obsessed with getting my revenge on you, I've been stalking you for months now, I only now hacked this line, and I'm congratulating you ha-ha."

Kitty gave him a strange look "really you hacked a top secret phone line just to congratulate me, and did you say you've been stalking me? That's creepy" he nodded "well yes I've been stalking you how else am I going to learn your weakness?"

"Anyway" the Chameleon continued "I have a challenge for you chief Katswell, I have planted a bomb in something you hold dear, and you only have ten minutes or klaboooy!"

Kitty glared at him "I'll stop you Chameleon" he continued to laugh "we'll see" the monitor turned off and went back in the center of the desk, she dashed out of her office and saw Dudley at his cubicle " agent puppy, I need your help" Dudley snapped awake "what, what's going on?"

He stood up and saw her annoyed look before he could say anything however she spoke "look the Chameleon planted a bomb in the building and we have ten minutes to find it okay." Dudley's eyes widened "what!"

Kitty gave him a look that told him to keep his voice down "the only clue we have is it's something I hold dear, and that he has been stalking me but that has nothing to do with the clue" Dudley gave her an odd look "really because that's creepy."

Kitty nodded "yeah I know, wait we're getting off topic we need to find that bomb" Dudley nodded "okay so what are we looking for?" Kitty put her hand on her chin and started thinking "something dear to me? I don't bring things dear to me to work so what could it be?"

Dudley got an idea and picked up the picture "well what about something like this?" he said as he handed it to her; she looked at it then looked back at him "what is this? Did you photo shop yourself into this?" Dudley shook his head "no we were both there, remember?"

She rolled her eyes and handed the picture back to him "and Keswick said I'm the one with amnesia, I was alone when this was taken" Dudley showed a sad face, and Kitty just gave him a strange look "anyway we need to concentrate."

Kitty's eyes widened "wait a minute, the only thing I "hold dear" is my hairband" she ran to a window, opened it and threw the hairband like a boomerang outside, she quickly ducked for cover as it blow up, everyone there turned with a look of confusion.

Dudley cheered "awesome work Kitty, but how did you figure out the bomb was on your head?" she stood up and dusted herself off, and her hair revealed to be longer then it appeared as it now touched her legs "easy agent puppy, my hairband was a gift from my late mother, I rarely ever take it off."

A monitor came down from the ceiling and the Chameleon's face appeared on it, "lucky guess Katswell" Kitty turned to face the screen "you'll have to do better than that to kill me Chameleon" he laughed "kill you? Not yet agent Katswell, someone has plans for you, that's just a taste of what's to come!"

Dudley raised his hand, the Chameleon laugh a bit more then turned to him "yes agent Puppy you have a question" he nodded "yeah how did you plant a bomb in a hairband?" Kitty nodded in agreement "oh that? That's easy sometimes I disguise myself as her causal cloths, so I had plenty of time to plant it."

Kitty was grossed out "eww, you mean I was wearing you on causal Friday gross" he laughed evilly "yes and I was also that pretty dress you were going to use for that party ha-ha" Kitty felt like throwing up.

Dudley turned off the monitor "okay the Chameleon just walked over to the creepy side" Kitty regained her composure "yeah; anyway I wonder what he meant by "someone has plans for me" Dudley shrugged "well whoever it is, we'll be ready for him."

Meanwhile, the Chameleon turned to a figure siting in the dark "there I sent your message to T.U.F.F" the figure chuckled softly "good work Chameleon, but you play too much for your own good" the Chameleon laughed a little "I was just messing with her."

the figure glared at him "okay there was one time" Chameleon admitted, the Figure kept his gaze on him "I do not care what you do chameleon, all I require is for you to do your job, understood?" the Chameleon gulped.

Meanwhile back at T.U.F.F Kitty was now back in her office and she was doing some paperwork when Dudley barged in "hey Kitty some agents wanted me to hand these to you" he put some papers on she desk, and she looked confused when she saw what was on them.

"Resignations? I don't understand" she got up and left her office, and she saw most of the agents there were packing "what's going on here?" the secretary Tammy walked up to her "miss Katswell we have a bit of a problem, most of the employees quit."

Kitty was shocked to say the least, Dudley walked up beside her and just watched, Kitty turned to the rabbit "why are they leaving?" Tammy looked away from her almost scared "well after the Doom Cat incident and now the attempt on your life."

Kitty was confused "what Doom Cat incident?" Dudley got in between them "okay, hey Tammy can you make us a list of the remaining agents?" she nodded and left and Kitty got annoyed "what is this Doom Cat incident Dud-um what's your name again?"

He looked at her with sad eyes "I should probably go" he said as he left, Kitty saw how sad he was and something clicked making her remember a kiss she shared with the dog walking away, she put two fingers on her lips as it played in her mind.

Meanwhile in her subconscious Kitty was sitting on a chair in an empty parking lot, her long hair flowing like water in dead air Dudley's head was resting on her lap as she gently petted him, a child Kitty and a teenage Kitty were staring at her not sure what to do.

The young Kitty nudged her arm "you have to fight this" the teenage Kitty rolled her eyes "come on Kitty you know she won't respond we have to take that dog away from her then she might wake up" the two Kitty's grabbed onto the body and tried pulling it away from her.

She hold onto him with all her might "stop it I need him!" the teenage Kitty growled angrily "you don't need him can't you see its killing you!" the adult Kitty stood up "you don't understand I can't live without him!"

They managed to pull him away with a quick tug "no!" she jumped on the teenage Kitty and began to beat on her "you can't-you can 't take him away from me!" the young Kitty tried pushing her off "stop it you're hurting her."

The teenager kicked her off "this is what I mean; you're losing it over someone who you don't even remember!" Kitty put her hands over her ears "lies all lies if I let go of him I'll disappear, she told me so I can't let go."

The two girls looked at each other then back at her "we need to do something" the young Kitty finally spoke, the teenage Kitty nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty wasn't even able to go home that night, thanks to all of the resignations she had to go over documents of new recruits and she kept on being distracted because her mind would wonder back to that dog agent.

She worked and worked until mourning, then her door opened "mourning Kitty, I mean Chief sorry I'm still getting used to that" she looked up to see Dudley with a big smile, he saw her blood shot eyes and got a look of concern.

"Jeez Kitty you don't look so good, when did you sleep?" she sighed "I haven't left yet agent" Dudley's jaw dropped "no wonder you look terrible, you need sleep" she got annoyed "sure I'll just ignore all of my new duty's and take a quick catnap."

Dudley scratched the back of his head "I didn't it like that, it's just that you look tired" she slammed her hands on the desk "yes agent I am tired I-!" she stopped herself when she saw Dudley was scared, she got up and left "I'm sorry maybe I have been working too hard I should go."

She went out to a balcony and leaned on the railing trying to get some fresh air; Keswick saw what happened and went over to Dudley "is everything alright?" Dudley shrugged "I hope so Keswick I hope so."

After a while Kitty stepped back in, and Dudley was hard at work, Kitty peaked over the cubicle wall "psst, hey" Dudley looked up "hey Kitty what's up?" she had really big eyes like a child "wanna play?" he got confused "play? What do you mean?"

she got a big grin "I'll hide and you find me okay" she then ran off leaving Dudley confused even more he thought she was messing with him so he went back to work, sometime later Keswick came out and went over to him.

"D-D-Dudley have you seen Kitty anywhere? I need to speak with her" he just shook his head "no, well she was here earlier and she wanted to play hide and seek" Keswick thought about it for a second "uh then if my theory is correct."

He brought out a fudge bar "oh Kitty would you like some ice cream?" Dudley rolled his eyes "Keswick she's not a kid that won't work on her" just then Kitty jumped out and snatched the frozen treat, and devoured it like a child on a sugar rush.

She turned to them with a smile "anymore Keswick?" he nodded and pulled out another one "I have plenty more where that came from, and you can have as m-much as you want" her eyes grow bigger as she began to drool, "if you let me e-examine you to make sure you're alright."

She nodded "okay, okay just let me have those fudge bars" he gave her the fudge bar then turned to Dudley "my hunch was right" Dudley was just staring at Kitty then he noticed Keswick talking to him "I'm sorry what?"

soon they got her hooked up to a machine the only thing keeping her still was the fudge bars, Dudley was helping Keswick with the device "so what does this thing do again?" Keswick looked at him as if he should already know.

"This machine will tell us what is going on in her mind" he pointed to a screen on the thing "this will show us what her subconscious is holding back" Dudley looked at Kitty then back at Keswick "but why is she acting like a kid?"

Keswick thought about for a second "it could be that when you both fought Doom Cat something changed in her subconscious" Dudley looked down at for floor "so this is my fault isn't it" Keswick didn't respond.

The machine powered up and the screen came to life Dudley and Keswick looked on at the horror the screen projected, deep in her subconscious all they saw was Petropolis in ruin, "what in the w-world?" Dudley and Keswick looked at each other with worry.

Kitty was happily eating her ice cream when her head started to hurt and it wasn't an ice cream headache ether, the pain was so fast she dropped her fudge bar and grabbed her head "ow-ow-ow" Dudley looked over at her.

"Kitty are you okay?" he went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, only to find himself flying through the air, he landed and she took off the cords and other things on her, and then walked over to him.

"Don't ever touch me got it Dudley" she left the lab in a huff, and Dudley sat up "what just happened?" Keswick was very confused as well "is it possible that she has another personality?" Dudley left the lab just in time to see Kitty glaring at the secretary.

She stared at Tammy, and the girl looked away trying not to look her in the eyes, Kitty put her hands down on the secretary's desk "so what's your problem huh?" Tammy was viably shaking "so what, are you scared or sometime?"

Kitty was getting angry "ever since I got promoted you and the other agents have been distancing yourselves like I'm some sort of freak, am I a freak to you?" Tammy shook her head, Dudley walked up "is everything alright?"

Kitty calmed down and turned away holding her head with one hand "ah this headache is killing me" then she noticed where she was "why am I out here?" she shrugged it off and went back to her office, Dudley turned to Tammy.

"Is something the matter?" Tammy sighed "I can't hope but be scared of her ever since the Doom Cat incident" Dudley shook his head "that wasn't Kitty that was someone else, she's a true T.U.F.F agent not some bitter, evil and misguided predator waiting to kill."

He smiled "besides Doom Cat is gone, forever", soon Kitty came out with a sigh "hey Kitty feeling better?" Dudley asked she turned to him "I'm going to take your advice and go home I have been blacking out so randomly I need to sort some things out."

Kitty then left without another word, as she walked out of the building a shadow watched from afar "tick tock Katswell, time is on my side" that night Dudley was sleeping soundly in his room "hey sleepy head" he opened his eyes to see Kitty lying next to him and smiling.

He noticed she was only wearing her underwear "huh, Kitty?" her ear twitched as she opened her eyes, she smiled at him "hey there handsome, can't sleep?" he didn't know what to say "K-Kitty what are you doing here?"

Her nice smile turned into a seductive grin "I've seen the way you look at me, you obviously want me so here I am" she got on top of him and kissed him, she whispered in his ear "go ahead, take me" Dudley's heart rapidly hit his chest.

"Kitty I" Kitty put her index finger on his lips "shh, hush now and relax" she moved under the covers, and Dudley got tense, "having fun? Toilet breath" he turned his head to see Doom Cat watching with glee, that's when he woke up in a cold sweat.

He got up and went to the restroom and splashed his face "jeez that was weird" he left and saw a clock that read 8:30 "oh man I'm going to be late!" he ran outside and jumped in his car, a bit later he got to T.U.F.F HQ and ran inside.

Kitty saw Dudley run inside "agent glad you're here I need some help" he walked over to her "sure what's up" he noticed her face held a worried look "last night, well I think someone might be stalking me."

Dudley looked confused "why do you say that?" Kitty looked around to make sure nobody else was there "last night I felt eyes at the back of my neck and I kept hearing the sound of a clock" Dudley shrugged "so what do you want me to do?"

Kitty looked away with a blush "could you walk me home tonight?" Dudley looked confused "what?" she sighed and faced him still blushing "I know, I know it doesn't sound like me at all, but with the blackouts I've been having I need someone to watch me, so could I rely on you?"

Dudley smiled "yeah sure I can do that" she seemed to relax a bit when he said that "thanks agent Puppy" she smiled at him and then left, Later in T.U.F.F HQ's recruitment sector Kitty was glaring at the new blood's that thought they could be agents.

"all right all of you are here to prove that you can be the best of the best" she noticed most of them looked weak "if you don't think you can handle it, leave now because once training starts, I will not be lenient understand."

They all stood at attention, and Kitty heard a strange sound *tick-tock-tick-tock* she shook her head "uh my head" meanwhile in her subconscious the child Kitty was kicking a can against a wall and the teenage Kitty was staring at the normal Kitty.

"Aren't you scared?" the normal one finally spoke, the teenager shook her head "no, but I see you can speak coherently now" she curled up "I don't want to be scared, and without him I don't think I can take the insanity."

The teenager laughed "this whole place is dying, we'll be lucky to stay alive let alone keep our sanity" the normal one sighed "it's funny I don't even know him and yet I believe he holds the key to my Memories." As they were talking a silhouette watched them from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty was annoyed at the new recruits, they were good but not T.U.F.F material she waved them over "okay that's enough" they all lined up with hope crossing their faces "that was pathetic" they looked at each other confused.

She started to pace "that was the worst example of agency training I have ever seen" she stopped and glared at a Chihuahua recruit "how many years did you spend in Secret Agent College?" he thought for a moment "um four years I believe."

Kitty laughed "four years and you think you can be T.U.F.F?" the Chihuahua nodded and she smiled "good I like confidence in my agents" she turned her attention to the other recruits "all right everyone back through the testing grounds."

they jumped back in, and Kitty's headache got worse she was about to put her hands on her head, but she quickly stopped when she saw blood going down her hands, "what the, is this blood?" she noticed Chief Dumbrowski dead at her feet.

"What's going on?" she gasped in horror when she saw a gun in her hand she tried to let go of it but she couldn't "no I-I couldn't have, I wasn't even there when it happened" she heard Laughing behind her, she turned around and the gun fired.

Keswick was face first in his own blood Kitty ran over to him "Keswick! I'm so sorry I didn't even pull the trigger it just went off I" she heard more voices in her head "so you've shown your true colors" she looked up to see Dudley.

"No I-I didn't mean" Dudley pulled out his own gun "I should have done this a long time ago" Kitty backed up "I didn't do it I swear" he glared at her "so you didn't just kill our friends huh?" he shot at her but her cat reflexes kicked in and she jumped out of the way and grabbed his head with her legs and with a quick snap.

She killed him and then landed on her feet she turned to his and fall to her knees "no not you too, I'm sorry I'm so sorry" then she heard a voice from behind her "and here I thought you didn't have what it takes to kill them."

She stood up and turned around but nobody was there "who's there?" she kept looking for the voice when a hand grabbed her shoulder suddenly she was no longer there, now she was standing at a cross road and in front of her was an orphanage.

"Where-where am I?" she looked around as she walked to the building and in front of the building she saw a baby kitten crying "who would leave a baby out in the cold?" just as she was about to reach for the baby the door opened.

And an old goat came out "what's this?" he picked up the baby "oh you poor child let's get you inside" Kitty tried grabbing his shoulder "wait" but her hand went right though him, "what's going on?" the door closed and she heard child voices behind her.

She turned around and saw some children surrounding a five year old Kitten, and calling her names some even throwing things at her, Kitty was about to go over there and put a stop to that when an adult dog shouted "hey what are you kids doing!" he chased them off and then went over to her.

"Are you alright?" she nodded "it happens more often but I'm used to it" he sighed "come on Muriel let's get you cleaned up" he took her hand and walked passed Kitty like she didn't exist, she turned towards them but they were gone.

She found herself in an alleyway "Muriel!" Kitty saw the little girl hiding in a box "Muriel! Where are you?" Kitty sat down next to her "are you okay?" she asked, the little girl looked up at her "aren't you scared?"

Kitty was shocked finally someone saw her "what do you mean Muriel?" the little Kitten just stared at her "if you learn the truth will you stay the way you are?" Kitty nodded and Muriel smile "I hope your right, if she takes control again you might not make it this time."

Kitty was more confused than ever "I don't understand" but before she could say anymore, she woke up at her desk "huh where, oh good it was just a dream" a knock made her jump and Dudley came in "hey Chief, everything seems normal today huh."

Kitty put a hand on her temple and took a deep breath "jeez Dudley you scared me" Dudley smiled "hey you remembered my name for more than a few hours awesome" Kitty laughed a bit "so how did recruiting go?" Dudley asked.

She blinked then it hit her "oh no I blacked out again!" she quickly stood up "did anything happen?" Dudley shook he's head "no you just walked in here and everything's been normal" Kitty let out a sigh of relief and sat back down.

"Okay thanks Dudley, I need to get back to work now" Dudley nodded and left, she saw a folder on her desk "what? that wasn't there before" she opened it and saw it was hers "what's my folder doing here?" she started to scan over it.

Before she could read too much the monitor in her desk jumped out and a shadowy figure was on the screen "hello Miss Katswell, we finally meet" Kitty got angry "how do you villains keep getting this line?" the figure just laughed.

"I am the best Hacker in the world Madam; I can do anything I please" Kitty glared at him "who are you?" he stopped laughing and got serious "I have a question Madam, do you know anyone by the name of Muriel?"

She looked confused as she remembered her dream but she excused it "no, no I don't" the figure sounded disappointed "I see, then I will contact you in the near future" Kitty watched as the monitor went back in the desk.

She stood up and left her office, she went straight to Keswick's lab and barged in "Keswick!" Keswick jumped and almost hit the ceiling "AH!" when he landed he turned around to face her "oh uh C-Chief is something the m-matter?"

She nodded "yeah I'd say so, villains keep hacking the secure lines, I need you to make a better security system, how soon can you do that?" he thought about it for a second "well I-I should be a-able to make a new o-one in a day or two."

Kitty smiled "good I hate seeing T.U.F.F's security at risk" Keswick nodded in agreement, as she was about to leave, her head suddenly felt heavy and she leaned against the wall and held her head, Dudley saw her and went over to her "hey Kitty are you alright?"

She looked right at him and then she collapsed, he quickly caught her "Kitty!" meanwhile in her subconscious, the three Kitty's were at a playground and the child Kitty was playing, well the normal Kitty was just sitting on a bench.

The teenage Kitty was pacing back and forth, and then she stopped and faced the normal Kitty "how can you be so calm about this?" she just smiled "if I have a daughter I wonder if she will be a cat or a dog, I would want a kitten for a daughter and a Puppy as a son."

The teenage Kitty got angry "everyone we care about is dead and your thinking of him!" the normal Kitty looked confused "is it wrong to want love?" the teenager couldn't control herself any longer and slapped her older self across the face.

"Wake up! He is nothing but a dead memory, you need to move on" as she was yelling at her the child Kitty was on a swing and saw a figure walking up to them, her little eyes widened when she saw the figure had a gun, and she cried out to them as she jumped.

"Watch out!" the two Kitty's turned and everything slowed down as they saw the child Kitty take a bullet for the teenage Kitty, and they were two much in shock to move, when she landed on the ground the two girls ran to her side.

"Kitty!" the teenager shouted, the normal Kitty glared at the figure "you! How dare you" the figure smiled evilly and she pulled out her gun and fired, the shadowy figure fell laughing but no sound coming from its lips.

She went over to it and fired again, and then she went over to the others, the teenage Kitty held the child Kitty in her arms "Kitty why did you take the bullet for me" she coughed up blood and smiled "don't worry about me, y-you need to save what's left."

Kitty put her hand on the teenage Kitty's shoulder "we have to go, before she comes back" the teenager got up and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty woke up on a lab table, she recognized it to be Keswick's lab, she then looked over to see Dudley looking down at her "hey sleepy head are you okay" she nodded as she sat up "what happened?" he shrugged "you just collapsed."

Keswick walked up to them "h-how is your m-memory Kitty?" she thought about it "Just fine really" Keswick wrote down some notes "I see" Dudley sighed in relief "that's good" Keswick kept his eyes on the clipboard "still I would like to run some test just to be safe."

She nodded "okay" she turned her head to face Dudley "can I speak with Keswick in private?" he nodded and got up "okay" when he left she turned to the scientist "Keswick I think I have a problem" he finally looked up from his clipboard.

"Oh?" she sighed "I-I can't remember my childhood" Keswick got a look of concern "so y-your losing more m-memories?" she nodded again "I think I'm losing my mind, I black out randomly, Dudley claims I know him but I can't remember, Keswick am I going crazy?"

he shook his head "I think it's t-time you knew the t-truth Kitty" she tilted her head in confusion, but before he could say anything Dudley burst in "Keswick it's your turn to buy lunch" he gave him an annoyed look then walked out of the room.

Dudley smiled and left "see ya later Chief" he then ran off and Kitty was left confused but she shrugged it off and left, as she headed for her office Dudley came out of it holding a folder, and she cleared her throat.

"What are you doing with that?" he stopped "um n-nothing important" she gave him an annoyed look "Dudley let me see that" he shook his head "it's really not important don't worry about it" she grabbed the folder and tried taking it.

But he wouldn't let go of it "agent Puppy let me see it" he shook his head again "please Kitty I swear you don't want to see what's inside" they pulled on the folder until it ripped in half, and Kitty picked up the contents.

Dudley began the sweat as she read the pages, she looked at him after a while "is this...me?" he could only nod as she went back to reading soon she dropped the papers "so this Doom Cat is really?" he grabbed her shoulders "it's not you."

she pushed him away "I'm sorry I need some time to think" and she ran off, Meanwhile in her subconscious several shadows were chasing the two Kitty's until they ran into a dead end, and as the shadows approached.

They stopped and moved into one shadow and that shadow formed muscles then flesh and Doom Cat smiled as she stood up "hello sister" the teenage Kitty growled "you!" Doom Cat pulled out a gun and shot the teenager.

"Annoying memories!" the teenage Kitty fell with hole in her chest, and the normal Kitty was horrified "how-how could you" Doom Cat skipped over to her "I did you a favor, false memories are bad for your health."

Kitty grabbed her by her collar "you-you killed everyone I cared about!" she threw her against a wall "for once on my life I want to kill" Doom Cat laughed "oh really even if I can give you all your memories back."

She loosened her grip "all I want in return...is my body back" Kitty shook her head "you know I can't do that" that got her annoyed "fine then you will suffer pain and insanity for the rest of your life" Doom Cat then kicked her off.

Back in the real world, Kitty felt weak as she left the T.U.F.F Building, then a shock went through her and she weakly walked forward onto the street, she heard a honk and a van swerved barley dodging her and Snaptrap came out of the van.

"Hey I just stole this van you know and-" He saw who it was and smiled "hey Muriel are you less insane now?" she looked at him in shock "wait you knew about this?" he nodded "well sure you did try to take over D.O.O.M remember."

She looked down as she continued to walk, after a bit Dudley ran out and saw Snaptrap getting in his new van "Snaptrap have you seen Kitty?" the Rat nodded "yeah she didn't even try to stop me steeling this van, oh and she went over to that outdoor cafe, it's a nice place really."

He noticed that Dudley already left so he shrugged and took off in his new van, Dudley soon found her sitting at one of the tables of some outdoor cafe "Kitty there you are" he took a seat across from her and sat down "are you okay?"

She had her head buried in her arms, and he could hear her crying "what do you think?" he felt horrible and he couldn't stand to see her in pain, he was about to say something when she spoke again "my whole life has been a lie."

Dudley's heart sank as he felt even worse "Kitty that's not true" she finally looked up at him "of course it's true, all these years I've spent thinking I was the good guy, but I'm just a monster" Dudley shook his head "that's not true."

she scuffed "oh really, you read the file as well, everything I have done it was never really my choice, my parents never existed, I never had a childhood or teenage years for that matter" he opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him.

"And I'm a monster because I stole the body of some poor girl and it made her evil" Dudley couldn't be silent any longer "I know it's rough but you're as real as everyone else, you made those choices about who you are, just forget Doom Cat."

She looked at him with tears going down her cheeks "everything I've ever done, even my feelings are just fake, I don't deserve to exist" Dudley stood up and slammed the table which surprised her "come on Kitty you're the best of the best, you have sacrificed more than enough for Petropolis."

Kitty shook her head "you don't understand Dudley" she hugged herself as if she was cold "I remember everything I did as Doom Cat and my mind is fading, I can't stop it" Dudley was surprised "wait then you remember what happened to the former Chief."

She nodded "yes I murdered my boss and got promoted, how can I live with myself after killing the only one that was like a father to me" Dudley grabbed her hands "no it wasn't you it was Doom Cat" she looked away from him to ashamed of herself.

Dudley looked away for a second then looked back at her "Kitty I-I want to tell you something I" before he could finish a figure jumped out of nowhere with semi-evil laughter they looked over to see a Mole wearing goggles "now Katswell I will have my revenge."

Without warning they heard a gunshot and the Mole fell over with a aerated skull, Dudley looked back at Kitty who was holding a smoking gun "no way" Dudley let go of her hand and backed up and Kitty had an crazy evil grin "I'm baaack."


	6. Chapter 6

She Jumped on the table while laughing and then saw Dudley "hey sweetheart feeling lucky?" she shot at him and he quickly dodged "Kitty stop!" she laughed some more "Kitty's dead and now I have my body back ahaha."

Dudley was hiding behind a fallen table "Kitty control yourself!" she got angry "shut up and kill me!" she fired some more shots "that's the only way to stop me and you know it" Keswick walked up to the scene "so she really did l-lose herself."

She turned and saw him "Keswick!" she shot at him but the bullets just went through him "I'm s-sorry it has to come to this Kitty but I have no c-choice." and suddenly a surge of electricity shot through her and she fell on the ground.

The real Keswick stood behind her with a teaser and Dudley came out of hiding "nice one Keswick" he laughed "that was n-nothing, but right now I need you to c-carry her to my lab, I have an I-Idea" Dudley went over and picked her up.

Soon they were at his lab and Dudley placed her on a lab table then Keswick hooked her up to a strange machine "okay agent P-Puppy lay down on the other t-table" Dudley did as he was told and laid down "uh why am I doing this?"

Keswick was busy typing away on the device "the only way to s-save Kitty is to go into her subconscious and d-defeat Doom Cat at the source, so I'm going to l-link your mind with hers a-and you have to save her u-understand."

Dudley nodded "right let's do this!" Keswick put a helmet on him and activated the machine "g-good Luck agent P-Puppy" Dudley closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in a ruined Petropolis "whoa, where am I?" as he walked the streets he heard a weird sound.

It was like the shadows themselves were laughing, then he heard a voice "you, get out of my head!" he whipped around just in time to see a bullet whiz by and cut his cheek "ah jeez" he felt some blood go down his face.

Shadows formed and solidified, and the demon like Doom Cats Laughed silently "okay that's just wrong" they lounged at him with blood lust and then out of nowhere Kitty grabbed him and pulled him in an alleyway "Kitty?" when they were safe she turned to him.

"What are you doing here Dud-whoever you are!" Dudley smiled "don't worry I'm here to save you from Doom Cat" she stared at him "well thanks but no thanks I can handle this" he shook his head "not alone you can't, in the real world Doom Cat is winning."

She leaned against the wall "really? That's not good I-" before she could say anymore the wall exploded sending Kitty and Dudley flying, and they hit the other wall, Doom Cat smiled as she climbed down rubble "here Kitty-Kitty it's time to die."

Dudley jumped up "I don't think so Doom Cat" she laughed "yeah you're going to stop me, on my home turf." she pulled out a gun and fired, Dudley grabbed Kitty and ran for it "come on I need to get you somewhere safe!"

When they turned the corner Doom Cat was waiting for them "slowpokes" Dudley reached for his gun but then he realized it wasn't there "whoa my gun" Doom Cat laughed "this is my mind not real life idiot" Dudley thought about it.

"Your right this is all in Kitty's head" he turned to Kitty "you can control this nightmare Kitty, you just need your confidence back" she shook her head "but I deserve this, I'm all alone anyway" Doom Cat laughed "that's right she even admits it."

Doom Cat walked over to them "she is nothing more than lie, everyone who ever loved her or she ever loved has been fake, heck her whole life is a farce" Dudley ignored her and saw sorrow in Kitty's eyes "Kitty I wanted to say this in the real world but, I love you."

Kitty and Doom Cat just stared at him and Doom Cat laughed while Kitty thought about it "really?" Doom Cat looked at her with shock "you can't seriously believe him right, you can't fall in love you're a fake" Dudley shook his head "that's not true Kitty, you more real than Doom Cat."

Doom Cat glared at him "what! I'm the original, so I should get the body" Dudley turned to her "Kitty is far better than a psycho obsessed with revenge!" Doom Cat growled "I'm the REAL one not some goody-to-shoes."

Kitty finally spoke "Dudley did you mean all that?" Dudley nodded "of course and I will say it again I love you Kitty" she smiled "so I'm not alone after all?" he nodded again, she walked up really close to him "thank you Dudley I now have a life I want to live."

She kissed him right on the lips, and Doom Cat started to fade, she looked at her hands "what? No I can't be fading I'm the real one I'm-" Dudley woke up on Keswick's table "uh what happened?" Keswick Jumped with joy.

"Yes you did it D-Dudley!" Kitty sat up "uh I feel like I was in a coma for weeks" Dudley jumped off his table and hugged her "Kitty are you back to normal?" she thought about it for a few seconds "the last thing I remember is..."

Kitty blushed when she looked at Dudley "did we k-kiss?" Dudley nodded happily, she smiled and then kissed him "I don't care if it's weird for a Cat and a Dog to be a couple I love you Dudley" a second later Keswick was kicked out of his own lab and Dudley put a do not disturb sign on the door.

Keswick got up "Jeez w-when I said to go find a r-room that's not w-what I meant" a couple months later at the Petropolis chapel, Dudley kicked down the doors and in his arms was Kitty "so how does it fell to be Mrs. Puppy?" Kitty smiled truly happy

"Kitty Puppy huh not bad" they got to the car and Kitty threw her bouquet, as they drove off Keswick shot his teaser into the crowd and he caught the flowers "Hii-Gii-Gii! Oops where did I p-pick that up?"

**END**

**Author's note: I might make a third one that has their kids in it but I'm not sure I hope you all enjoyed it**


End file.
